Full Moon
by yerachael
Summary: Makorra: it all began with the full moon. Chapter 3 now up due to request.
1. Full Moon

I do not own The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra or any of the characters.

**Full Moon**

There was something beautiful about the full moon. Every month Korra would ride Naga to the edge of Republic City in order to gaze at the full moon away from the interfering lights of the city. Being a Waterbender, she found it difficult to sleep when the moon was at its fullest and therefore usually spent the whole night just sitting staring at the illuminated sky. A few months after joining the brothers Mako and Bolin, Korra's behaviour during the full moon was noticed by Mako. All different scenarios crossed the Firebender's mind regarding what Korra could be doing; secret Pro-Bending matches, missions against the Equalists, a boyfriend. The last idea was Mako's least favourite. He had grown very close with Korra the loud-mouthed Avatar and hated the idea that she already had a boyfriend, especially considering that he secretly hoped that one day they could be together. This is why Mako decided to follow Korra on the next full moon. So three days later that is exactly what Mako did. After Bolin, Korra and Mako had finished dinner, Korra declared that she was 'going out' for the night. Mako and Bolin nodded in acknowledgement and watched as she walked out the apartment. As soon as Korra had closed the door and her heavy footsteps could be heard echoing on the long stairwell which led to their home, Mako stood up without a word to his brother and followed her. Mako had more difficulty following Korra than he had anticipated as she sped through the streets on Naga and he had to travel by foot, but after many minutes of crouched running and quick ducks Mako found himself on the outskirts of Republic City on a large vacant space of grass plane. Needless to say he was surprised when he and Korra arrived there, and was even more surprised when Korra dismounted Naga and lay down on the grass a few dozen feet away from her polar bear-dog.

"I know you're there Mako, there's not exactly anywhere to hide," Korra said gruffly from her lying down position on the grass. Mako simply walked over to Korra and sat down next to her in response, knowing that there was no point in explaining himself. "Lie down," Korra commanded, although her tone was a lot softer this time. Mako did as he was told, making sure to angle his body as close to Korra as he could without getting in trouble from her.

"Is this what you do every full moon?" he asked quietly after a moment of silence between the two. Korra looked at him with puzzlement.

"Yes," she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm a Waterbender." Korra smiled at her friend's stupidity and then turned her head back to face the dark sky, which was filled with the silver glow of the moon. Mako smiled too; there was no boyfriend. Korra clearly sensed his facial expression because she turned to face him once again with another puzzled look etched on her beautiful features, but wasn't met with a response because little to her knowledge, Mako was lost for words because he was captivated by the way the moonlight enhanced the already deep blue of her eyes. Korra smiled as she saw Mako blush when he realised she was staring at him, trying to figure out what he was so entranced by, and decided to grab his pale hand in her own much more tanned one. Mako just focused his attention on their newly clasped hands, struggling not to loose his cool demeanour and kiss her right then.

"I'm glad you're here Mako," Korra said sweetly, in a very un-Korra-ish tone.

Mako smiled at her and tightened his grip on her hand, "me too," he replied in his ever relaxed manner. From then on, every full moon the two would set off to watch the moon together and enjoy the peace which they so very rarely got to experience.


	2. Pure Bliss

**Pure Bliss**

Korra was confused. When she first joined Mako and Bolin she thought they were all friends, but that was it, just friends. But now she wasn't sure. The past few full moons had been the most beautiful she had ever experienced and it was all due to the fact that she was sharing them with Mako. Every time the full moon came around they would watch it together – while holding hands of course. So inevitably Korra had developed quite a soft spot for Mako; that full-of-himself, arrogant but incredibly sweet Firebender.

These conflicting feelings called for drastic action because she could not stand one more dinner sitting opposite Mako instead of next to him, spooning the food into his mouth and being close enough to snuggle her head against his shoulder and …

A long crash brought Korra out of her daydream. She spun around in her sitting position against Naga to see what had caused the racket. "You have got to be kidding me!" Bolin yelled as he attempted to put the front door to their apartment back on its hinges, "Earthbending is way better than Firebending." Korra's eyes lit up when she saw Mako walk into the apartment behind his brother, "not a chance, Firebending is not only stronger and more diverse but it looks better," he said in his low, strong voice. Bolin made a funny noise at that. "You think Firebending is better looking? That doesn't even make any sense. If anything you are just trying to say that Firebenders are better looking, but we still know that isn't true. Right Korra?" Korra wasn't listening to Bolin, she was too busy watching Mako as he look off his scarf and boots before sitting down next to her against Naga.

"She's not going to say Earthbenders are better looking than Firebenders Bolin, if that's what you were looking for," Mako grinned, then continued "besides we all know that Waterbenders are definitely the best looking of Benders." Mako winked at Korra as he said this compliment and was stunned when he saw a faint blush creep its way along Korra's smooth cheeks. Finally regaining her power of speech, Korra looked at Bolin, "Mako and I are going to go get supplies; we'll be back in a little over an hour." Mako's lips spread into a large grin when he heard this and stood up without a second thought. Bolin on the other hand thought this sounded suspicious, "an hour, why would it take so long?" he asked Korra, raising his left eyebrow slightly. "Because we are not taking Naga, she needs rest after yesterday's fight," Korra said simply before heading out of their apartment and out of the building.

Once out of the building, Korra waited patiently on the sidewalk for Mako. The delay caused by him having to put his boots and scarf back on gave Korra the perfect opportunity to gather her thoughts. Going to get supplies was the best excuse she could think of quickly to spend some alone time with Mako because she could not wait for the full moon to come around again and she really had to speak with him privately. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and before she could react, Mako's face came into view. "Supplies?" he asked grinning and removing his hand from her shoulder. "Just walk," Korra said rolling her eyes. So they walked.

For two blocks the pair walked in silence, neither of them knowing what to say, but both knowing what had to be said. Mako, who always felt it was a man's duty to act like a man, finally made the first move. "I like you Korra," he said suddenly. Korra stopped walking and just stared at the older teen. At the lack of response from Korra, Mako decided to continue, "I know you like me as well." At this Korra just smiled and drew Mako's larger hand into her own, just as they did when watching the full moon. "I always knew you were smart," she laughed. Mako squeezed her hand tighter then wrapped her in a tight hug. "You're just lucky I decided to do something about it," he said slyly and was rewarded by a look of shock and humour now planted all over Korra's face. "Don't tick me off this early on in our relationship Mako," she warned sternly, but her threat fell on deaf ears as the only word Mako heard was 'relationship' which would account for the look of pure bliss which had taken over all his features.


	3. Babbling Arguments

**Babbling Arguments**

Bolin couldn't believe what was happening, and yet it made perfect sense. The first time he suspected something was going on between Mako and Korra was probably that afternoon when they walked in holding hands, yes that was definitely it. Needless to say the jokes had started then and they were not about to stop. "Okay you two I'm going out to get supplies, seeing as you to 'forgot' to the other day," he said with a jeer, "don't go messing up the apartment, I just cleaned it." Bolin laughed at his own wit as he walked out of their apartment and down to the market place.

The sun was warm against Bolin's back as he walked along the narrow cobbled streets of Republic City, winding his way through the crowds and the buildings which littered the city. Going to the markets was one of his favourite activities, second only to Pro-bending matches; the smell of the fruits and vegetables floated through the air and always inspired him to create some new dish. This inspiration was always greeted happily by Mako and Korra who were naturally his guinea pigs. Lately his thoughts had been constantly trailing off to Mako and Korra, but that was exactly the thing; Mako _and_ Korra. And Bolin couldn't be happier. It was like they were officially a 'family' of sorts. In his mind, no family was complete without a romance.

When Bolin returned home that night, his arms cradling three large and completely full baskets, he was reminded of the other aspects of family life. Fighting. And this fight between his fellow family members was getting out of control. "I'm telling you Korra, you are the better fighter," Mako said in a loving and very un-Mako-ish tone, brushing a strand of hair behind Korra's ear. "Mako, we both know that you are the better fighter, and the better Bender as well," Korra replied curtly, but still with a glint of affection in her large blue eyes and a smile playing at her lips. "Not at all! I mean I can only Bend one element" Mako said raising his voice slightly at her defiance. Bolin chuckled at this, because in all fairness only one person in the entire world who was a Bender could Bend more than one element, and that happened to be the feisty girl propped up in between his brother's legs and leaning back on his chest. "Ok, how about this; you are the better Firebender and I am the better overall fighter. I think that's fair, due to your ability to specialise while I am forced to diversify," Korra said in a slow, melancholy sort of way. Mako nodded and wrapped his arms around her from behind, looking very teenager like with the goofy grin splashed across his face. These arguments were very common as of recent, seeing as the proper battles and fierce competitions between Mako and Korra had abruptly become scarce.

Yes, this was family; the love, the jokes, and the pointless babbling arguments.


End file.
